


And so it begins

by Multievolution



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multievolution/pseuds/Multievolution
Summary: A group of secondary school kids find themselves in the digital world, join them as you discover what awaits them.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is my attempt at a digimon faction story, I’m starting what I would call the first chapter, as this is my first time sharing anything I’ve written and while the greatest care has been taken with grammar, please bare with me regarding any mistakes that might be present.

“Where to start? I guess I should begin by introducing myself, my name is Tsuki Okumura, and this is how we came in contact with Digimon. I was in Osaka on a field trip consisting of our whole high school at the time, it was a week-long and I wasn’t overly interested in it all and so went along reluctantly the others? I suppose it would help to know them too…

There’s Eichi Hirai, he’s one of the first years though you wouldn’t know it to look at him he’s easily as tall as a third year, he’s into mythology and puzzles, kind of a hermit too.

Then there’s Mitsuo Fukui, a third-year in the same class, always getting into trouble, he doesn’t know when to quit, a real handful, we’ve known each other for years but we haven’t talked much recently.

Katsumi Ishikawa is technically a senior in her fourth year, she’s really stuck up and has an attitude problem, that being said, I don’t believe any of the rumours people say about her.

Finally, we have Yasuko Amari, he’s ok I guess, he’s from a school in Osaka, as a part of both our schools establishing a good relationship, he volunteered to show us around, I think he’s a senior too.

The trip we were on consisted of planned activities, during the daytime we would visit museums or attend lectures and after we would have a few hours of free time under the understanding that we would be back by the seven curfew, what we didn’t know was we’d be more than a little late.

Three-thirty pm, a seminar on the importance of technological advancement concludes and a mixture of kids walk out of the hall in quick succession,

Finally over, that felt like it lasted an eternity, as Tsuki walk’s towards the exit, she’s several paces behind the crowd in front of her, finding herself in a daze from sitting through it, she hardly notices as Mitsuo shouts out a profanity,

“ah, crap where’d I leave my phone?” as Mitsuo rushes across the hallway a crash can be heard as something heavy hits the ground, out of curiosity Tsuki turns around and sees Eichi on the floor, clearly Mitsuo had something to do with it,

“hey, would you watch where you’re going? I’d rather not have a dent in my laptop thank you very much”

“pft, maybe if you didn’t bring a laptop on a school trip you wouldn’t have to worry about it, and are you wearing your school uniform? it’s a non-uniform lecture you know?” Mitsuo says, clearly aggravated,

“I am and what of it?” he answers defensively.

“Do you mind? some of us are trying to sleep you know?” Katsumi says clearly not aware of where she is,

“late night last night katsu?” Mitsuo teases,

“oh, like it’s any concern of yours, even If it was, with how loud you're being you could wake the dead, also its Katsumi!” she shouts, clearly bothered by his nickname.

Just as he’s about to respond, Yasuko walks in, “hey come on guys it’s time to go, I think you’re the last ones here and they want to shut the place for the day, unless you guys want to spend the night here?” he says with a smile that sends a small shiver through everyone,

Mitsuo grumbles as he picks up his phone, from the floor, and walks towards the exit,

“oh, you’re here Tsuki? Didn’t notice you,” he says,

“didn’t fancy dealing with the whole hoard of people,” she responds, somewhat quietly,

Suddenly a computer monitor in the back turns on, the noise of static catches everyone’s attention,

“huh? Who left that on?” Mitsuo says finding it odd,

Tsuki hears her phone go off and checks it in response, shortly after the other phones make a noise,

“huh, that’s strange, there’s a message but it’s written in some kind of language I’ve never seen before,” she says slightly confused,

“you too huh? What is this a prank?” Mitsuo

“not a very good one, though I suppose the monitor’s a nice touch,” Yasuko says, also looking at his phone.

“How’d they get my number?” Katsumi says worriedly staring at her screen,

“I suppose, it’s possible someone nearby could be hacking us through the Bluetooth connection on our phones,” Eichi theorises,

Suddenly the monitor static turns to a white light, it appears brighter than what a normal monitor should be able to emit and catches their attention.

As they walk closer and the light envelops them a little, their phones start glowing,

“what is going on?” Mitsuo manages to say as the group stare at them in bewonderment, suddenly the phones morph before their eyes,

“what in the…” Eichi’s reaction is shared by the group, but before they can even take what just happened, the light gets even brighter, suddenly the whole room turns white and before they know it, they begin to fall.

“ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh”

Ugh, what happened?  Tsuki thinks to herself, as she slowly regains consciousness, the first thing she sees after opening her eyes is a blue clear sky, and underneath her a large open field,  how did I get here? still puzzled to her new surroundings she notices the others are all lying beside her,

“Hey, you guys alright?” she asks unsure as to what’s going on,

“Yeah, I think so,” Eichi replies sitting up,

“I don’t remember any open fields in Osaka, where the hell are, we?” Mitsuo queries, to Yasuko,

“I’m not sure, I’ve certainly never seen anywhere quite like this before,”

“Hey what’s going on here? this isn’t my phone!” Katsumi shouts in confusion, prompting the others to take a look at their own,

“that is weird, did they somehow transform into these when that weird light hit them?” Eichi theorises,

“According to the time on this it’s still the same time as before,” Tsuki remarks, “if we aren’t in Osaka how did we get here so quickly?” she queries,

As the others ponder this, some nearby bushes rustle loudly, catching the groups attention,

“don’t look now guy’s, but I think we have company,” Mitsuo says bracing himself

“shh, I told you not to move, now they are looking right at us,” an unfamiliar voice says,

“Sorry, but I’m too excited, can we just go say hello?” says another,

“Yeah, let’s go!” a third chimes in, and shortly after the bushes part revealing a bunch of strange-looking creatures,

No, please no it can’t be those creatures, they’re back?  Tsuki thinks to herself.

“What on earth are these?!” Mitsuo says staggering back a little,

“some form of alien lifeform perhaps? Whatever they are I would keep away from them,” Eichi says cautiously,

“aw, honestly they look kinda cute,” Katsumi says, having not listened to a word Eichi said,

“We aren’t alien’s, we’re Digimon!” a small orange one says, as though its common knowledge,

“and what exactly is a Digimon exactly?” Yasuko asks puzzled,

“why we’re digital monsters of course! Answers a small ball of fur that almost resembles a cat,

“where are my manners, my name’s Tanemon, and I’ve been waiting for you for as far back as I can remember!” a small weed-like creature says smiling at Katsumi,

“well aren’t you just delightful?” she responds cheerfully,

“my name is Gummymon, and I’m your friend for life!” says one that almost looks like a green jellyfish to Mitsuo,

“you are? That’s cool I guess…” he responds scratching his head a little, not entirely convinced.

“Next up is me I’m Kapurimon! And your name is Yasuko, right? Consider me at your service! A fox-like ball of fur says,

“a pleasure,” he responds with a smile,”

“and you can call me DemiMeramon if you need anything lit up just say the word!” coming from a talking fireball this catches Eichi off guard,

“Thanks, I think?” Eichi responds still somewhat nervous,

“guess that just leaves me! I’m Nyaromon, I’ve been looking forward to meeting you Tsuki!” the cat-like creature says with a smile, Tsuki looks away in response, causing Nyaromon’s ears to droop.

“so, DemiMeramon was it? what exactly is a Digmon?” Eichi asks inquisitively,

“what do you mean? A Digimon is a Digimon,” he responds not understanding the question,

“it’s just, you don’t appear to be any life form I’ve ever heard of, the fact that you can speak, plus there’s the matter of your very being which seems to be made of fire, it’s quite a lot to take in, also you said you where digital monsters? That seems impossible unless we’re in some type of simulation or…”

“enough already Eichi was it? who cares what they are, why they are or even why they are, what’s important is they are real, it’s like something out of a fairy tale,” Katsumi says enamelled by them all.

“well sorry if I don’t just run with it all, this only has the potential the single greatest scientific discovery ever,” he responds sarcastically,

“They sure are something that’s for sure,” Yasuko says holding Kapurimon in the air, causing him to smile at the sensation. “Anyway, what I’m more interested in is where we actually are,” he asks looking around his field of vision,

“we’re in the digital world,” Kapurimon answers,

“The digital world? Where is that exactly?” Eichi asks, to which Kapurimon looks confused, “never mind, I guess I’ll look it up online… or I would, that’s strange, I can’t seem to get my laptop to boot up, I’m sure it had power earlier…” Eichi ponders to himself.

“So uhh… Tsuki? I was thinking we could get to know each other a little better too you know?” Nyaromon says with a smile to Tsuki who hasn’t spoken a word since Nyraomon introduced herself,

“go away, I don’t want anything to do with you,” Tsuki responds coldly,

“but I just wanted….” Tsuki turns and walks off to a nearby tree, leaving Nyaromon behind, her ears dip even further than before and she hops away, after a short while she turns and sees the rest of the group all chatting with their Digimon, seeing them all getting along and smiling causes her to cry, she turns around and dashes off into the forest,

Some time passes and the group have become a little more familiar with each other,

“so, what do you guys eat?” Yasuko asks curiously,

“I’d love a good chill beef bowl right about now,” Mitsuo says nearly salivating at the thought,

“not you, the Digimon,” Yasuko says shaking his head a little,

“ooh, that sounds good! Put me down for some of those!” Gummymon says enthusiastically,

“Sadly, I’m all out of beef bowl’s, I do have a few snacks, however,”

As he says this, Yasuko takes off the bag he’s been lugging around, and opens it, revealing dozens of treats,

“Woah dude your loaded!” Mitsuo says in awe,

“Nah not really, truth is these are from all the kids who tried to bring snacks into the lecture,

“Well, whatever the reason lets chow down!” Mitsuo says wasting no time.

As the group begin to realise how quickly Digimon eat, it staggers them a bit,

“uff, that was tasty, have any more?” Tanemon says with a bright smile,

“one thing’s for certain, you certainly can eat,” Eichi says unable to hold his smile in,

“ah, this is the life, much better than that boring old lecture,” Mitsuo says, clearing enjoying himself,

“Hey Mitsuo?” Gummymon says trying to get his attention,

“what’s up?” he responds,

“where’d Nyaromon go?” Gummymon says, as he looking around the group he notices she’s weirdly absent,

“yeah, and Tsuki’s not here either,” he says a little concerned,

“It was eight years ago,” Tsuki thinks to herself recalling an old memory,

“in what can only be explained as a natural disaster, the city of Tokyo is currently suffering a devastating amount of damage, buildings are being crushed and bridges destroyed, the scene is like something out of a movie, as of now authorities have been unable to discover the source of these events, and are still looking into the phenomenon.”

“huh, it’s clearly that big monster wrecking everything, why isn’t anyone talking about that?” Tsuki says confused,

“what was that dear?” an older lady says, trying to follow the news, “there can’t you see it? it’s a giant orange snake thingy!” Tsuki points at the screen,

“come now, can’t you see all those poor people suffering? You know better than to make things up at a time like this.”

“But mom I’m not…” Tsuki says deflated.

“Hey, you there? Earth to Tsuki?

them goggles on too tight or something?”

Tsuki snaps out of her daydream, to see the loud voice is coming from Mitsuo

“what’s up?” She asks startled,

“what’s up is your little Digimon friend had disappeared,” Mitsuo says taking another look around,

“good,” Tsuki says under her breath,

“huh? You really can be heartless you know that?” Mitsuo says sighing,

“Whatever these guys are, it's pretty clear they’re important, Eichi thinks it’s important we stick together so we’re going to go look for her, you coming?”

“I couldn’t care less what happens to it,” she responds with a touch of coldness to her words,

“well suit yourself, just don’t be surprised when you’re the only one here.”

As he walks off, leaving her alone and relay’s Tsuki’s decision, a few moments later the group heads towards the forest, Tsuki somewhat conflicted decides against her better judgment to follow although she elects to keep her distance from the others.

Meanwhile, Nyaromon finds herself deep in the forest all alone, thinking to herself,

if she doesn’t want me around, I guess I’ll just have to leave, maybe I didn’t make a good first impression? Or maybe she just doesn’t like me….

A nearby bush catches her attention, holding plenty of red berries, having not yet eaten she decides to grab a branch worth with her mouth,

as she sits and eats them while mulling over what she might have done wrong, a caterpillar-like Digimon appears, “a Kunemon? Do you want the berries? Why don’t you get your own? Nyaromon asks, the Kunemon just stares at her, “Can’t you reach them? I can get some for you…” without warning Kunemon strikes at her with its stinger,

“hey watch where you point that thing!” Nyaromon says, carefully dodging,

“if that’s how you want to play, guess you leave me no choice, take a tail whip!” woosh! as she smacks it in the head with her tail Kunemon rolls backwards, with a mark showing from where her tail made contact,

“Electric thread!” without warning, the Digimon shoots out An electrified thread towards her, she narrowly gets out the way, giving the Kunemon time to escape,

“phew, that was a close call…”

Bzz...bzz…bzz

“what’s that noise… oh no…”

The rest of the group find themselves with trees all around them in no time,

“I have to say this is one of the largest forests I’ve ever seen… it wouldn’t’ be difficult to get lost in here forever,” Eichi says, looking around

“well, there’s a comfiting thought…” Mitsuo says trying his best not to trip on any of the tree roots,

“now that’s interesting, it’s like the forest changes completely if we go this way…” noticing that all the foliage is a darker hue and much thicker, Eichi’s observation leads Tanemon to respond,

“that’s not far off… this part is known as virus forest… allot of dangerous Digimon live here, “

“Does that mean we are going to get sick for coming here? if so, I’ll pass thanks,” Katsumi says with a shiver,

“as far as I know there are no viruses here, except for the Digimon variety, but I’m sure Nyaromon knows better than to venture through there, “DemiMeramon exclaims,

“unless she was so upset, she didn’t notice which direction she was going?” Yasuko says with a more concerned expression than usual,

“what did you say to her anyway?” Mitsuo queries to Tsuki who has caught up,

“I told her to keep away,” she says unphased, “I don’t trust them and you shouldn’t either,”

“oh yeah? Any particular reason you think so? They seem nice enough to me.” Mitsuo says confused by her words,

“I have to say hard as it is to admit, I agree with Mitsuo, there’s allot to take in here for sure and I have a few concerns but these guys haven’t done anything to warrant us distrusting them thus far,” EIchi’s rational tone, does nothing for her,

Just as Tsuki is about to respond, however,

“ahhhhhhh,” a scream can be heard in virus forest,

“that sounds like they need help, let's go,” Mitsuo says,

“hm” Yasuko nods his head and the group move on, Tsuki still reluctant has little choice but to follow,

“it’s Nyaromon!” Gummymon says

“and it looks like she made some friends!” Kapurimon remarks

Without warning a bunch of buzzing, flying Digimon surround them as Nyaromon re-joins the group,

“those are Flymon!” Nyaromon says as she catches her breath, and I think I made them mad.”

“deadly stingers!” a few of them shout as they swarm over, stingers pierce the ground narrowly avoiding the group,

“fireball!” shouts DemiMeramon launching a small fiery ember at one of the Flymon, it hits the Flymon who shakes it off before charging at him and tossing him aside,

“take it easy DemiMeramon, don’t do anything reckless!” Eichi shouts,

“Double bubble!” shouts Gummymon as a bunch of green bubbles shoot out of his mouth, popping as they make contact with a Flymon though to no avail, its stinger knocks him away,

“you alright gummymon?” Mitsuo asks unsure as to what to do,

“hiya!” Tanemon charges into one of the Flymon with a full force tackle that seems ineffective, the Flymon picks Tanemon up and drops it to the ground, she just about manages to pick herself up.

“no! be careful, Tanemon!” Katsumi calls,

“howling blow!” Kapurimon shouts at the Flymon in front, resulting in seemingly little effect, the Flymon strikes at him causing him to fall over,

“get up Kapurimon!” Yasuko yells instinctively,

“tail whip!” Nayaromon shouts, smacking a charging Flymon in the head, it doesn’t flinch and she goes flying backwards from the force of the Digimon,

“ugh…” Tsuki turns her gaze unable to watch,

One by one the Digimon get back up and form a protective wall of sorts in front of the humans,

Each of the group is left speechless at the sight of the Flymon getting ready to attack again when suddenly, the phones they carry begin to glow a yellow light, without warning the same type of light covers the Digimon protecting them,

“Nayaromon digivolve to… Salamon!”

“Gummymon digivolve to… Tapirmon!”

“Kapurimon digivolve to… “Kotemon!”

“DemiMeramon digivolve to… Candlemon!”

“Tanemon digivolve to… “Floramon!”

Suddenly five different Digimon take the respective Digimon’s place, each slightly bigger than their previous form,

In place of Nayaromon, a white puppy stands, she jumps into action, “puppy howling!” she shouts causing a rather unpleasant sound to cover the area, directing it at the nearby Flymon which brings them to the ground.

Gummymon seemingly has transformed into a small elephant-like creature which levitates, “nightmare syndrome!” he shouts creating a sinister-looking shadow that strikes at the Flymon forcing them back,

A small child-like creature wielding a bamboo sword replaces Kapurimon, he aims the sword at the Flymon nearest to him, “hot head!” as he says this the sword is engulfed in fire and it singes the nearest Flymon, causing the others to move back,

Demimeramon has morphed into a candle-like creature with a little flame atop it, “bonfire!” he calls out, summoning a great ball of fire that the Flymon are weary off, as it hits the ground it lights ablaze creating a small fire like barrier in front on him,

Tanemon has grown into a bipedal flower creature, standing tall, “Rain of pollen!” she shouts as pollen falls around the nearby area, the effected Flymon droop unable to focus themselves,

“Woah, what happened to them?” Mitsuo says the others are equally speechless, Eichi manages to composes himself

“They appear to have evolved in some way; I don’t understand the specifics but I’d say it’s a good thing”

The Flymon around the area back off giving them a reprieve,

“you guys were awesome!” Yasuko says in awe,

“so, your Tanemon then?” Katsumi says to the flower in front of her,

“Nope, I’m Floramon now” she responds with a cheerful look,

“and I digivolved into Kotemon!” says the one in front of Yasuko,

“I went from Gummymon into Tapirmon,” says the brown elephant,

“I became Salamon to protect you Tsuki…” the puppy says, causing Tsuki to look away once more,

“Lastly, I’m Candlemon, thanks to you Eichi,” he says with pride,

“what do you mean? Are you suggesting we helped with.. you called it digivolving?” Eichi says, puzzled,

“Yeah that’s right, if not for your energy and those things your carrying, we wouldn’t have been able to digivolve just now,” Salamon says to Eichi,

“interesting I wonder if,”

“erm not to interrupt your little study session but I think we have trouble!” Mitsuo says looking onward,”

“The Flymon have regrouped and appear to be planning another attack!” Yasuko says

“oh, that’s just great, now what do we do? Katsumi says defeated,

“Tsuki clutches her fist clearly distressed by it all,  it’s just like back then, these monsters there going to…

Just then a shadow jumps out from amidst the forest, without warning a large Humanoid creature stands between them and the Flymon,

“go now!” he shouts, “I’ll hold them off,” as the creature pulls out a knife from a sheath on his back,

“Right, thanks whoever you are,” Mitsuo says, the group all nod their heads and they decide to run through the thick of the forest in the opposite direction.


	2. Murmur’s in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join the group as they come to terms with everything that's happened and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome two chapter two of my Fan fiction! I’m still improving as a writer and hopefully it starts to show as i progress, Now without further delay let the story continue!

  
  
  


The group find themselves deep in the forest, after narrowly escaping the aggregated Flymon they ran without giving much thought as to where exactly they are going, eventually, their fatigue catches up with them and they decide to stop and take a breather,

“Phew, I didn’t think we’d get out of that in one piece,” says Mitsuo,

“pant, pant, speak for yourself, I’ve never ran so fast in my life,” Eichi says still catching his breath,

“How are you guys doing?” Yasuko asks the Digimon they recently befriended,

“I am a little hungry now that you mention it,” says Candlemon,

“if you have any food, I certainly wouldn’t turn it down” Kotemon chimes in,

“I’m sure,” Yasuko laughs,

“so, you’re really little Tanemon then?” Katsumi addresses Floramon in slight disbelief

“I am, why? Do you prefer me as Tanemon?” she inquires,

“honestly? Your both great by me, the way you protected us back there, you really left an impression,” she says oddly cheerful,

“now that you mention it Yasuko, the Digimon do appear a bit tired, honestly I think we could all use a break and the Flymon don’t seem to have followed us.

With that the group sit down and rest, Mitsuo, however, is preoccupied,

“so, you want to tell us what that was all about back there Tsuki?” Mitsuo asks in a slightly aggressive tone,

“you obviously have a chip on your shoulder about something, it's true this is all crazy, I don’t blame you for having reservations but the way you’ve been acting, somethings up”

“Those creatures, they’ve visited Tokyo before, several years ago in fact, the damage they caused back then, I’ve seen what they can do and I want no part of it,” Tsuki says adamantly,

“…” upon hearing this salmon sinks to the ground,

“oh yeah? Are you talking about that incident that happened 8 years ago? I think I’d remember if I’d seen Digimon there you were probably imagining it,” Mitsuo says with confidence

“even if it was a Digimon doing all that damage, that’s no reason to blame these guys, if anything without them we’d be in real trouble right now,” Yasuko says trying to convince her,

“Yeah that’s right,” Katsumi chimes in, “Floramon doesn’t seem like the type who would destroy a city,”

“you can think what you want, I’m having nothing to do with any of this, as soon as I can I intend on getting out of whatever this place is, and the less contact I have to have with them the better,” Tsuki says as she turns and walks off into a small clearing,

“aw, what’s her problem?” Candlemon says clearly a little down,

“I wish I knew…” Salamon says clearly distraught,

“there, there Salamon, I’m sure she’ll come around eventually,” Kotemon says trying to comfort her,

“Yeah, maybe,” Mitsuo says clearly a little bothered by it how that went,

As the sky begins to set, the group start to appreciate their current circumstances, they are deep in a forest with no clear way home,

“so, what are we going to do now? How do we get back before curfew?” Katsumi says in a concerned manner,

“pft, the way things have been going we’ll be lucky to get back at all,” Mitsuo says, disingenuously,

“What?!” she says concerned as though she’d been under the assumption this was but a temporary situation,

“I very much doubt whatever took us here was a one-way system, that being said I do think we should prepare for the possibility we could be here a while,” Eichi adds in a sombre tone,

“well that’s just great, I don’t want to think about what’s going to happen back home when they find out we didn’t make it back from our trip, and I’m sure everyone at school’s going to make loads of stuff up about it all.”

“Now let’s just take it easy, w why don’t we set up camp here for the night? We can all probably do with eating and getting a good night sleep then we can tackle this in the morning huh?” Yasuaki says trying to calm everyone down,

“Yeah, whatever,” Mitsuo says as he walks off,

“wait for me Mitsuo!” Tapirmon shouts following him,

As Mitsuo goes further west into the forest, he eventually stops at a fairly large tree, he puts his arm out against it and buries his head into it.

“you ok, Mitsuo?” asks Tapirmon

“huh? Yeah, why?” Mitsuo turns around to face him confused,

“well, it’s just you’ve been standing in place for a while now…” Tapirmon say awkwardly,

“sigh… I guess it’s just Tsuki, I’m not the type to worry about things unnecessarily, we’re here better to get used to it and move forward, but Tsuki isn’t like that, whatever her reasons are there’s no point trying to push us all away, I guess she just gets on my nerves you know?”

“I admit we haven’t known each other very long and so I could be mistaken, but you don’t seem like you’d let something like that bother you,” Tapirmon responds,

“huh?” Mitsuo scratches his head,

“like you said you don’t worry about things, all you can do is move forward right?” Tapirmon says with a smile,

“you know your right, whatever her deal is here it doesn’t matter, I’ll just deal with things as they come, no point worrying about it, you sure are a good listener Tapirmon,”

“I’m glad I could help”

“let’s go back,” Mitsuo says,

“right,”

As Mitsuo heads back he notices Katsumi and Eichi have been gathering water and other supplies and started to make makeshift beds out of some leaves,

“so you're going to sleep on those?” Mitsuo asks,

“we’re doing the best we can with what’s around, I’d prefer something a little more comfortable but it’s better than sleeping on the cold hard ground, Katsumi responds as she tries various methods to make the pile of leaves look more like a bed, “right… how did Yasuko get out of this?” he muses

“Yasuko and Kotemon are out gathering food, if you want to make yourself useful you can gather some more wood for this fire,” Eichi says, “I managed to find some water from a nearby stream but I think it’s best if we boil it first just as a precaution.”

“Sure, I guess I can do that,” he says turning his head, towards where Tsuki had settled a little ways away from the others,

“and what about you Tsuki? You want nothing to do with us so I assume you’re alright sleeping on the floor though I suppose Katsumi’s beds aren’t much bet… whoa is that a tent?”

Mitsu notices what looks like a tent, upon closer inspection he recognises Tsuki's black coat is propped up by a couple of large sticks, while not as effective as an actual tent, in theory, it would keep away pests while sleeping,

“huh,” Mitsuko says surprised,

“I’m fine as is, it’s not perfect but it’s better than sleeping on the ground,” she responds more amicably than he was expecting,”

“your resourceful I’ll give you that,” Mitsuo says,

Mitsuo goes around the camp gathering any twigs and sticks he can find, in a short amount of time he has enough with what Eichi already gathered to start a decently sized fire, as he drops them with the others, he hears a familiar voice,

“hey guys you’ve got to see this,” Yasuko shouts from afar,

“what’s up?” Mitsuko shouts

“just come on.”

“fine,” Mitsuko is a little annoyed at him keeping him in the dark but decides to follow,

“I wonder what he’s found?” Eichi says curiously,

“I hope it’s a way out of this forest or at least something edible,” says Katsumi,

“Hey, you coming too Tsuki?” Mitsuo shouts,

“…” she ignores him pretending to sleep,

“whatever…” he says walking off with the others,

“Don’t you want to go with them Tsuki?” Salamon asks,

“….” No response, the air is left awkward,

“how about we get to know each other then? I know you said you weren’t interested but…” Salamon has a glint of hope in her eye,

“for the last time, I don’t want anything to do with you digital monsters so just go and bother someone else.”

“fine, if that’s how you feel I’ll leave you alone.” Salamon goes back near the unlit make-shift fire that the others had left things and closes her eyes,  did I do something wrong after all? Why does Tsuki hate me?  she thinks to herself, some small tears escape her eyes as she does.

“What’s up Yasuko?” Katsumi asks,

“yeah why the hold up with the food?” Floramon’s tone betrays a hint of impatience.

“look over there,” Yasuko points east, from the forest clearing a group of Digimon can be seen gathering, green plant-like Digimon with bluish flowers adorned on their heads,

“who are they exactly?” Eichi asks puzzled,

“oh, those are just Aruraumon,” Floramon says clearly disappointed at this being what all the fuss is about,

“Aruramon? They kind of remind like you a little, Floramon” Mitsuo says,

“Please, I’m much better than a boring old Aruramon

,” she says pridefully,

“Why are they just standing still?” Mitsuo says as lost as ever,

“it seems to be similar to photosynthesis, or perhaps they’re getting nutrients from the ground?” Eichi says fascinated,

“wow, that one’s glowing!” Katsumi points out,

Yeah, so’s that one! Mitsuo looks to the one on the far right,

“are they all digivolving?” Yasuko asks Kotemon,

“mmhmm,” he says nodding his head, “it must just be their time,”

“so Digimon can grow even further, fascinating,” Eichi is clearly enamelled by this fact,

“and digivolving, that makes them stronger right?” Mitsuo says with his hand pressed against his chin trying to take the fact in,

“yeah, those Flymon from earlier where a stage above us,” Tapirmon pitches in,

“that explains why they were so difficult to get rid of,” Yasuko says recalling how they struggled to land a definitive blow,

“wow, it sure is a lot to take in,” says Katsumi looking to Floramon, “so does that mean you’ll digivolve again too?”

“I think so, though I won’t know what I’ll turn into until after it happens, unfortunately,”

“Maybe you’ll become giant cactus?” Katsumi says aloud

“Gosh, I hope not!” Floramon says concerned,

“wow look it’s finished!” Mitsuo says as the golden glow dissipates,

“a greenish-yellow Digimon takes their place one by one, they have an almost sinister smile and blend into the forest easily,

“yuck, it’s a Woodmon,” says Candlemon,

“Woodmon are known for their violent nature, a virus Digimon through and through,” Tapirmon explains,

“so, how’d the food search go?” asks Mitsuo changing the subject

“We found plenty of mushrooms,” Yasuko responds showing his back now filled with them,

“geez, is that really all you could find? And those green ones look funny…” Mitsuo complains, clearly hoping for something he’s more familiar with,

“They do look a little funny,” says Eichi are you sure they are good to eat?

“worry not, those are packed full of energy, they're a delicacy!” says Kotemon,

“maybe for Digimon, I can’t say I’m looking forward to them,” Katsumi says, also a little disappointed,

Back at camp and thanks to Mitsuo’s wood gathering and Candlemon’s bonfire attack, they are able to get a decent-sized fire going,

“so how are we cooking these?” Yasuko inquires, “Any preferences?”

“how about we skewer them?” says Mitsuo, “should come out fine,”

“I guess…” Katsumi still doesn’t seem convinced about the mushrooms,

“I’ll have mine raw if it’s all the same,” says Floramon,

“me too, more flavour that way,” Tapirmon concurs,

“sure thing,” says Yasuko as he separates half for the Digimon,

“hey Tsuki you want in on this?” shouts Mitsuo?

“I’ll pass thanks,” she responds dismissively,

“suit yourself, but don't blame me if you change your mind and they’re all gone!” He says with a smirk

As the four of them sit around the fire waiting for them to cook, Eichi looks through his phone,

“what are you doing Eichi? Trying to make a call?” Yasuko asks,

“Actually, I’m trying to discover how they work, seeing as these had something to do with us getting here my best guess is, they might have something to do with getting us back home, trouble is I can’t quite figure out how the operating system is unlike any I’ve ever seen,”

“I’ve been trying to make a call all day but it doesn’t seem like there’s any service, the only thing that seems to work right now is the camera,” Katsumi says,

“if I could just get my laptop to work again, maybe I could look into it beyond a surface level as things are now though they may as well be in written in a different language,” Eichi says a tad disappointed,

“you think they’re all that special? It’s a little odd how our phones morphed into them but compared to Digimon I’d say they’re the least weird thing that’s happened to us since we got here,” Mitsuo looks up into the sky while saying this, a dark blue hue greets him signalling night has fallen,

“so, what are we going to do tomorrow?” Yasuko asks as he grabs one of the mushroom skewers and waits for it to cool,

“huh, what do you mean? Mitsuo says chewing one of his,

“by now the teachers have probably called our parents and the police are sure to be involved, I’ve been thinking, suppose it’s possible they’ll find their way here through whatever entrance we used and end up in that field we started in if they do come looking maybe it would be best to go back to where we started and wait,”

The sudden seriousness of Yasuko’s words catches everyone off guard,

What will mom and dad think? They probably are worried… Eichi thinks  the reality of the situation begins to sink in,

“no way.” Mitsuo says confidently if we head back there and wait who knows how long it could be before we’re found, we know barely anything about this place, I say the best chance we have of getting back is to explore more, maybe someone around knows of a way home, we can’t be the first humans to of come here” Mitsuo says in a surprisingly well thought out manner,

“and what if we run into more unfriendly Digimon? We barely got by earlier,” Yasuko says his fist clenched thinking back,

“Now you're sounding just like Tsuki, if that happens then we’ll just what was it called? digivolve? It’ll be fine, as long as we have these phones and our Digimon I doubt there’s going to be anything that can stop us!” his overconfidence clearly touched a nerve with Eichi,

“that’s a whole lot of assumptions your making, for one thing, we don’t even know how to trigger a Digimon's digivolving process, and who’s to say if that alone will be enough anyway? We don’t know nearly enough about this place or Digimon for that matter to make such brash assumptions!”

Eichi uncharacteristically loses his temper which keeps Mitsuo quite

“hmmm,” Katsumi seems a little down, all the group's disagreements have clearly gotten to her,

While all this is going on the Digimon all enjoy their mushroom feast with glee, Salamon too eats a few though she isn't nearly as carefree considering her current relationship with Tsuki is weighing on her mind,

“that being said, I do think we should move forward, I can’t believe I'm saying this again today but Mitsuo has a good point, the chances of us learning anything by going back and waiting are slim, if other people do manage to come here looking for us worst-case scenario I’m sure we’d run into each other eventually,

“yeah, I guess… whatever we do I think it’s important we agree as a group, ideally we would also have Tsuki’s input on this,” Yasuko says,

“I’ll go, she should eat something anyway,” Katsumi carefully collects a couple of skewers from the fire and brings them towards where Tsuki made camp,

“hey Tsuki? I know you said you weren’t interested but you have to eat something,” she hands them to her, at first Tsuki seems reluctant but eventually, she gives in and takes them,

“Thanks,” she says quietly,

“so, we’ve been talking about what our next move should be, Yasuko thinks we should head back to where we first woke up, Mitsuo and Eichi seem to think we should press on in hopes of finding our way back but me? I honestly can’t decide which is the better idea though as long as we have our new Digimon friends we should be…” Katsumi’s trail of thought is lost as Tsuki interjects

“all that matters is getting out of here, and keeping away from Digimon whenever possible,” Tsuki says with clear conviction,

“I don’t know what it is you have against them but, they really don’t seem all that bad, different perhaps but I think we can trust them,” Katsumi says with a small smile across her face as she looks back at them now resting after having eaten their weight in mushrooms,

“your really naive you know that Katsumi? whatever they might say or how friendly they act it’s all a ruse they are dangerous, bringing nothing but ruin with them, if it were up to me, they’d simply cease to exist.” Tsuki’s cold words flare something up deep inside Katsumi”

“you know what? I might be ‘naive’ at times but at least I’m not a cold heartless b.…” Katsumi stops herself from finishing her sentence,

“I’d be lying if I said any of this was ideal, or that you guys are on my list of people I’d pick to get stuck within a digital world, but seeing as we’re the only people here maybe just maybe we should learn to work together? Think about it,” with that Katsumi turns around and leaves

They don’t get it, those creatures they can’t be trusted, they could do real harm whenever they choose, if they want to pal around with them fine, I’m getting home no matter what, for mom’s sake I can’t have her go through that again.  having finished the mushrooms, Tsuki lays back under her jacket propped up by two sticks and closes her eyes.

“Well, how did it go? What did Tsuki think we should do?” Mitsuo says with his usual smirk as though he already knows her answer,

“shut it,” Katsumi responds obviously still angry,

“Well then, I guess that’s that, tomorrow we make our way out of this forest and see what we can find,” Mitsuo says satisfied with how it all played out,

“guess so, let’s hope for the best I guess, we should be fine with our new friends by our side,” Yasuko says looking to the Digimon,

“right well, I’m going to get an early night, got to get my beauty sleep,” Katsumi says stretching,

“if that’s what you’ve been aiming for you must be doing something wrong,” Mitsuo says with a grin, Katsumi looks at him very coldly,

“want to run that by me again Mitsuo?” something tells him not to push his luck so he makes a swift exit,

“So, I think it’s a good idea for someone to keep watch since there’s three of us why don’t we take shifts?” Eichi says,

“sigh, I guess? If that’s the case then I’m up first,” Mitsuo proclaims,

“I guess I’ll go second then if that’s all right with you Eichi?” Yasuko asks

“Actually, that works fine, I tend to wake up early anyway.”

With that Mitsuo stays by the campfire while the others head off to bed, using collected leaves to sleep on allows for a little comfort but with the day’s events had taken their toll it isn’t long before they are out,

A few hours pass, by now the camp is still, Mitsuo without realising has fallen asleep on watch, the Digimon are all grouped up next to each other, as Tapirmon turns around in his sleep he knocks into Salamon prompting her to wake up,

“yawn… looks like Mitsuo fell asleep, wonder if I should wake him?” as Salamon glances around the camp she notices Tsuki’s jacket is missing, Salamon goes to check on her to find she’s gone,

“wha..” Salamon looks around franticly, there’s no sign of anyone up and the forest is silent,

“Mitsuo hey Mitsuo get up!”

“ugh,”

“Hello? Mitsuo, wake up Tsuki’s missing!” she yells but still nothing, seeing no other way she uses her puppy howling which echoes’ through the forest

“I said wake up!”

“ow, what’s the big deal, Salamon?”

“Tsuki’s gone!” she says with great concern in her voice,

“Maybe she just went for a walk or something?” he says scratching his head,

“none of her things are here and there’s no sign of her anyway, I bet she left because of me…” Salamon droops to the ground once more teary-eyed,

“Alright let’s not jump to conclusions, I’ll check with everyone,” Mitsuo says,

“hey Eichi, you up?”

“I am now, isn’t it Yasuko’s turn for watch first and what was with that noise anyway ?”

“yeah well about that… I kind of fell asleep and while we were all out looks like Tsuki decided to split,”

“what? I should have known you couldn’t be trusted with this, now what do we do?”

“I’ll wake up Yasuko and the Digimon can you get Katsumi?” Mitsuo pleads

“I guess… but”

“great thanks,” he says running off,

“so, let me get this straight you were asleep when you should have been on night watch and now Tsuki’s disappeared? You know if you were feeling tired you could have just said so and I would have swapped,”

Yasuko is clearly a little disappointed with his hand lightly pressed up against his head as he processes everything,

“Yeah, yeah I know, it’s my bad, more importantly, though I guess we better look for her,” Mitsuo tries to change the subject,

“right, who knows what happened, we better try calling for her.

“what’s all the commotion? Asks Tapirmon,”

“Tsuki’s gone missing…” salmon answers despondently

“oh no… I hope we can find her,” Floramon droops slightly,

“Tsuki ran off huh?”  I wonder if something I said might have pushed her away… Katsumi thinks to herself,

“Tsuki you around here? if your messing with us it isn’t funny,” shouts Mitsuo walking around,

“where are you Tsuki!” Katsumi calls looking through the bushes,

“come on Tsuki, can’t we talk about this? or at least wait until morning, ” Mitsuo rubs his eyes in response to how heavy they feel,

“Tsuki… did you leave because of me? please come back Tsuki!” Salamon calls at top pitch,

“Tsuki you nearby? You really shouldn’t wander off this late at night, you might run into something dangerous,” Eichi and Kotemon look through the forest clearing near where the Woodmon showed up,

“no luck Mitsuo? Yasuko asks having walked around quite a bit,

“nope not a thing,” he shrugs,

“Please don’t leave…” salmon starts to cry quite loudly,

“…”

“Tsuki is that you?” Yasuko asks as he hears a rumbling in some shrubs nearby,

“grrr”

“uh-oh…”

“who is making all of that noise? Who dares to make all that noise in my forest!”

A giant yellow ape easily two feet taller than Yasuko exits the shrubs in front of them,

“is it you? Leave my forest at once!”

“who is this guy?” Mitsuo asks,

“I think that’s Apemon, I’ve never seen one before but he must have made his home in this forest, we really don’t want to make an enemy of him,” says Kotemon

“Now just calm down, we’re looking for our friend that’s gone missing I’m sure you can understand..,” Yasuko’s reasoning falls on deaf ears,

“I care not for your excuses, whoever you are your thoughtless actions have woken me from a long slumber now be gone!” as he says this, he thrusts a big heavy bone strapped to his back towards the ground at Yasuko,

“watch out!” Kotemon says jumping in front of the bones path using his bamboo sword to block the attack,

“hmm? You think that puny stick will work on me? have a mega bone stick!” with great speed he moves his weapon back before striking at full force knocking Kotemon back,

“I don’t think we can win like this, and he doesn’t seem like he’s all that friendly, we need to regroup,” Yasuko shouts to Mitsuo,”

“nightmare syndrome!” Tapirmon strikes at Apemon with his attack which seems utterly ineffective,

“so you want to fight do you?” Apemon shouts aggressively,

“yeah you have a point, listen… if I hadn’t fallen asleep earlier, we probably wouldn’t be in this mess, if this guy gets to our camp we could be in big trouble, let me lure him away, you get the others and back us up.”

“you sure about that Mitsuo? It’s risky”

“at this point, I don’t think we have much choice, besides... I have Tapirmon with me we’ll be fine,” his signature smirk boasted confidently,

“alright but do me a favour and survive until we get back ok?”

“no sweat,” with that he runs off in the opposite direction,

Yeah, no sweat, who am I kidding this guy’s only a giant bone wielding ape! This though crosses  Mitsuo’s mind as Apemon chases after him with relentless determination

“where do you think you’re going? You can’t escape me!” Mitsuo and Tapirmon rush through bushes and trees as fast as they can while Apemon’s wraith follows ever closer,

“come on just a little further, I know we can at least keep this up a bit longer,” Mitsuo says,

“right!” Tapirmon says in agreement,

“you think this is funny, do you? Hiya,” Apemon throws his bone in front of them causing them to halt,

“Now I’ve caught you!”

“Stand back Mitsuo, I’ll take him on!” Tapirmon says as he jumps in front of him,

“Not alone you won’t, last time you protected me but this time I’ve got your back,” Mitsuo picks up a tree branch and brandishes it as a weapon,

“take that!” he strikes at Apemon who hardens his fur, the recoil of which pushes Mitsuo over,

“you ok?” Tapirmon asks concerned,

“Yeah, I’ll be fine…” Mitsuo says picking himself up, “I’ve taken tougher knocks than this, besides, if I let this guy finish me I wouldn’t be able to live it down”

“you pests annoy me let’s see you stop this again!” Apemon picks up his bone at strike

Mitsuo watches as it gets closer, suddenly his phone glows once more, Tapirmon suddenly begins to do the same,

“Tapirmon digivolve to… Monocromon!”

Suddenly a four-legged Dinosaur stands in front of Mitsuo his horn blocks Apemon’s bone attack,

“Tapirmon… is that really you?” Mitsuo says in disbelief,

“The name’s monocromon, now let’s take care of this guy!” Monocromon stomps his foot down and begins to charge.

Apemon pushes back with full force, Monocromon holds nothing back and begins to bulldoze Apemon away,

“ugh, you’re a tough one aren’t you,” Apemon says, as he’s pushed towards a tree, Apemon jumps backwards to get some distance between them,

“But I’m not done yet!” Apemon jumps from the tree with his weapon In hand, hoping to land a definitive strike with his high-ground advantage,

“that won’t work on me, Volcanic strike!” a massive fire shoots out of his mouth and engulfs Apemon who falls to the floor and immediately begins rolling,

“ah, it burns! Put it output it put out!”

You promise to stop attacking us?” Mitsuo asks,

“yes yes yes ok just stop it please!” Apemon’s cries are pitiful and so Mitsuo sighs and accepts his word,

“Monocromon would you do the honours?” he asks

“if you say so,” Monocromon turns around and kicks at the ground with his hind legs hurling dirt on Apemon until the fire is put out,”

“ahhh,” Apemon says in relief, after a few moments of lying on the ground he picks himself up and sits down,

“now remember you promised,” Mitsuo says,

“yes, I know, worry not I’m a Digimon of my word,”

“right…”

“hey, Mitsuo you doing ok… Woah, who’s that Digimon?” Yasuko arrives with the others and is in awe looking at Monocromon,”

“who this? this is Monocromon he digivolved from Tapirmon right?” he says looking at him,

“mhmm,” he says before glowing again, and begins to shrink into a more recognisable form,

“hey, your back to Tapirmon then?” Mitsuo says,

“Yeah, it really took it out of me doing that,”

“Still, what you did there was totally awesome, you’re a real hero Tapirmon!” Mitsuo smiles

“awe you think so?” he says blushing,

“so, you’ve calmed down now Apemon?” Yasuko asks,

“I have, I must apologise, I’m not a fan of being woken up and I thought you were one of those bad Digimon,”

“considering the damage done here I think I speak for all of us when I say we’ll make sure not to wake you again,” Eichi says,

“I have to say I’m really impressed you took this guy on,” Katsumi says,

“It was pretty impressive wasn’t it?” Mitsuo says awarding himself praise,

“you really did well, Tapirmon”

“Hey what about me?” Mitsuo says a little peeved at being ignored,

“you just about redeemed yourself for falling asleep on watch, you’re lucky I don’t chew you out more,”

“I guess that’s fair,” he says sighing,

Mitsuo notices Salamon who is still looking down,

“say Apemon,”

“hmm?”

“Have you seen any other humans around here?”

“humans, you say? afraid you’re the first I’ve ever seen,”

“I see…”

“you said one of them went missing earlier right?”

“yeah, our friend Tsuki,”

“Perhaps she headed to the village nearby, its often used for travelling Digimon who come and go through the forest as a rest spot, it’s about a four-hour walk from here,”

“good looking out there Apemon, well I’d say we have our next destination sorted, don’t worry Salamon, we’ll find her I’m sure of it,” Mitsuo’s words sound reassuring perhaps overly so,

“really you mean it?” Salamon picks up upon hearing this

“aren’t you brave to promise something like that,” Katsumi says,

“I mean, am I wrong? I know she hasn’t exactly been a team player up to now but she is one of us, even she can’t change that.

The group bid Apemon goodbye and start working north towards the Eastern exit, more tired than when they went to bed but perhaps a little stronger too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought, thanks for reading.
> 
> Disclaimer this work of fiction is purely non-profit, Digimon is owned by it’s receptive copy-holder.
> 
> Credit: https://charat.me/ For the character

**Author's Note:**

> I have the next part planned out and providing this isn’t the most hated fan fiction in the world I plan on continuing until the end, 
> 
> Disclaimer this work of fiction is purely non-profit
> 
> Credits https://www.deviantart.com/nelanequin for the crest shown in the picture,
> 
> https://charat.me/ For the characters


End file.
